


Games we play

by Demonic_Neko



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: I run and he hunts me down. Will we ever break this game we keep playing with each other.





	Games we play

I walked quietly down the street not really speaking to anyone as I walk. That was when I came across him. His back was turned away from me and I knew he didn't see me but it seems he knew I was there. Even though I tried to walk pass by him without making a sound as I went.

"You really can't hide from me, princess."

I stopped and turned to look to see who he was talking to. I almost jumped out of my skin when I found him standing next to me glaring down at me.

"I told you that I would find you. No matter where you run, no matter where you try to hide. You will never be able to stay gone for long." He bent down closer towards me and I almost stepped off the sidewalk into the grass then. "Its time to return home princess."

I shook my head slightly as I went to keep on walking then.

He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back against him. "That's enough princess its time to go home." He turned and walked away dragging me along with him.

I tried to fight him but I couldn't break his hold on me. By the time we made it to his bike, I broke free then. "I'm sorry Logan. This game ends here and now for us." I quickly spun on my heel and I ran long and hard away.

I could hear Logan's voice calling me from behind me. "SELENA!" But I kept on running as fast as my legs could take me away from all of this. I couldn't stop until I knew I was safe. The sad part was I knew I would never be safe and he would hunt me down again really soon. This was the game we now play with each other for now and until the end of time.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this couple you know let me know. (Though the rating would go up though.)


End file.
